Government of the Republic of the Caribbean
The government of the republic of the caribbean is an organization that has been created from the republic that has plans on defeating the East India Trading Company forces which have the caribbean in their control, the government is made up of representitives from each island and different parts of the sea's however the formal leader of the government is the Emperor of the Caribbean who is soon to be elected by the government when it is put into action and is making a affect on the local economy today Each island has their own President who leads the island and its government, the President is elected by elections which happen every month in order to make a good democratic government for the people of the Caribbean. Each island has a President and Deputy President however more ranks will come when each island has a Deputy President and president. More island governments will be launched when places are taken for the main islands. Government partys: Below are the parties that are running to be in power on each island, NOTE you cannot create your own party without permission. #Conservative #SNP #Liberal Democrat Members Below are the members of the ruling parties, NOTE if you are a high rank and dont check this page at a regular pace then you will be removed. #'Usman - President of Kingshead Liberal Democrat.' #'Captain Shadow Sail '- President of Padres Del Fuego #'John Breasly - President of Port Royal' Kingshead President: Lord Usman '' ' '''Deputy President: STATEMENT: Kingshead is an important district in the Caribbean that is controled by the EITC, however we would like pirates to come to our side against the likings of Captain Leon a person who wishes for himself to become leader and dictator, that is the reason why he had to be removed from his command over the East India Trading Company due to his means of taking everything over, however we go with pirates and will support them at all means against leons wishes and rules. Lord Usman '' Port Royal President: Deputy President: '''STATEMENT:' Port Royal i an important port in the Caribbean. It's status is controlled by the Navy, however there have been reports of pirates wandering the island. Therefore, in highly restricted areas, the Black Guard has been employed. We have found several bases where pirates have held meetings, all deserted. Such areas are under watch. This island is considered the capital of the Caribbean, and it will stay that way, with England at it's head, and justice at it's heart. King John Breasly '' 'Tortuga' '''President:' Deputy President: STATEMENT: 'Padres Del Fuego' President: Deputy President: STATEMENT: 'Raven Cove' President: Jack Redsliver Deputy President: STATEMENT: 'Discussions of war' Below are points to do with war please feel free to comment. War against Captain Leon Captain Leon in the past has taken over the EITC and decided to cause terror to all of those who are against his own way of life, althoug the EITC was taken over by Samuel Redbeard who dismissed the office of Head Lord and replacing it with Lord Marshall has tried to work with pirates to rid the Caribbean of this man and bring him to justice which many punishments are death by hanging. NOTE DOWN WHAT YOU WISH TO SAY: ELECTIONS Each candidate is voted by members of the Caribbean four times and which after he/she will have a overall score which will make him President of his consituency. ELECTIONS FOR KINGSHEAD ELECTIONS FOR PORT ROYAL Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments